Movie Night
by reddiablo
Summary: AU One Shot: Bonnie and Rebekah's movie night is crashed by Kol


Bonnie smiled at the rambling girl who pulled out movies from her bag. The pair relaxed into the entertainment room. Rebecca laid out all the movies that she had acquired.

"I think we should either start with _Jurassic Park_ or the _Titanic_" Rebekah suggested.

Bonnie squinting her eyes at her friend's bizarre options. Rebekah was egar to catch up on the popular culture of the time.

"I don't know. They are both good films. Titanic is very long."Bonnie replied.

"Bekah, you would watch a movie about humans who can't sail a boat" Kol teased.

Kol was like a specter that hung around on Saturday nights constantly annoying them. Last Saturday he had even thrown out the television just to taunt them.

"I'll make it easy. Jurassic Park is what we will all watch.".

As they were about to respond they noticed the DVD in his hands slowly being crushed. Kol's mouth moved but Bonnie couldn't hear anything he was saying. Rebekah's facial expression was the only indication that he was actually speaking. He let go of the destroyed disc and scoffed loudly which sparked an instant reaction from his sister.

"Must we all be punished because you don't have a life." Rebekah screamed in his face.

Rebekah smacked Kol so hard that she had thrown him across the room. The sound of broken furniture filled the house with noise but in the house of powerful siblings it was familiar sound .It was as if nothing had happened as he came back to the room moments later. He adjusted his ruined outfit shaking out the glass from his shirt casually .The brother and sister glared at each other until they heard the exasperated Bonnie speak.

"Let's just watch the movie." Bonnie asked softly staring at Kol. A smirk emerged on his face and slowly nodded. Bekah accepted her brother's lingering presence begrudgingly. The sound of the movie starting eased the tension slowly.

Kol's antics did not cease even as the movie went on. Every few minutes Kol's hands traveled to Bonnie's space and every few minutes Bonnie smacked them away. Finally Bonnie went to the bathroom to get some space.

She splashed some water on her face and sighed into the mirror.

"What are doing, Bonnie" she whispered to herself.

"Making sure your honor is persevered, this house has quite a few males that live here" Kol replied sarcastically

"I'm so tired of people popping up everywhere. Also I'm tired of you!"Bonnie said as she whipped her head around to stare at the smirking original.

"You weren't tired of me last week or the week after that" Kol pointed out while rolling his eyes.

"It was a mistake all those times. You just…" Bonnie answered.

"Fill you with uncontrollable lust" he interrupted to the dismay of Bonnie.

Neither really remembered what happened the first time. Kol was mocking her over her need for food. Bonnie was making fun of the fact that he had been daggered for so long. It dragged on for so long in the quiet the argument was ended by them making out on the kitchen counter. The next week it was on the side of the house and it seemed this week would be the bathroom if he had it his way.

Bonnie slapped him across the face each time he took a step forward until he was in her face. Kol only hovered over her face for a moment before kissing her.

His tongue darted into her mouth almost immediately, and she didn't complain. While his tongue probed her mouth, he gently massaged the small of her back. His hands roamed her body with much experienced with the action. Still his tongue collided with hers, and still he pressed her lips on hers. He clasped her hands in his and put them up against the wall, above her head, so that she was trapped beneath him.

Bonnie made little protest in the privacy of the bathroom. They were breathing quite a bit harder than before, and Bonnie, who seemed to have forgotten his reservations, was clawing at the white, cotton fabric of Kol's shirt. Her hands gripped his lower back, and her fingernail to his skin in half-moon marks.

Later on Bonnie rubbed her face at her actions while Kol re-button his shirt.

"I hate you" she groaned as she got up from the floor. The pair returned to the living room in silence and resumed watching the nearly over movie.


End file.
